Life in Death
by bg1125
Summary: This is set after the third matrix...what if Trinity had been pregnant? I guess this is kind of set after death wherever that is....enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Life in Death

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the Matrix, this is just my attempt at writing about them…

Gradually I opened my eyes only to shut them again being blinded by the brightness encompassing me. Slowly they adjusted, and I couldn't quite register where I as. Soon it all came back to me in a wave of shock, pain, fear, and most prevalently: loneliness. This realization was that I was dead. I knew it was my time, but in my heart I felt sharp pains. I can't live…exist without Neo. I have always been a very strong person, but Neo was the thing that kept me going. He was all together my greatest strength, and my greatest weakness. Soon something else came back to me as I looked down at my stomach, subconsciously stroking it with my fingers. I had wanted to tell him, but I wasn't sure of it until it was too late.

I had my suspicions, after the night in Zion I noticed myself feeling nocuous quite often. At first I dismissed it, but then I got this feeling as if something were different. Someone was growing inside of me. Our child. It pained me so much to think that our baby would not survive as I realized that I was going to die. I just hope it knows I loved it, that I still love it. I should have told Neo, but I couldn't do it. The first time I realized for sure was in my dying moments. I felt the baby die inside of me. I felt it let go of it's short life, and I couldn't tell him. I couldn't cause him any more pain. When I looked up at him his face and his voice were filled with fear and pain. I had to be strong for him. He couldn't know.

The final thing I remember was the feeling of our last kiss. Our lips met with such passion, such love, everything we needed to say was in that kiss….everything but this. Now he will never know he was going to be a daddy. I wish I had another chance to tell him my news, but he already gave me my wish the first time he brought me back……

A/N This is my first Matrix fanfiction! I will update soon…hope u like it….sorry its kinda sappy…


	2. Chapter 2

Life in Death

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the Matrix, this is just my attempt to write about them….

Soon I came out of my thoughts of Neo and the baby to realize something. It didn't feel the same as when I was dying. The baby was there, "alive". I could feel it. I couldn't believe it, so I got up off of the soft bed I had awakened to in search of someone with answers. I didn't even know where I was…was this heaven? Can I see Neo again, and most importantly is our baby still growing?

I opened the door of the room I was in to find a woman who looked to be in about her mid forties standing next to my door. She spoke to me, "Hello Trinity I'm glad to see that you are with us now. My name is Juliana, and I will be taking care of you until you get used to things."

"Ok Juliana nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand and shook hers. It was soft and firm. She seemed very nice so I decided to ask her my question. But she spoke again before I got the chance.

"You have some questions for me don't you? I can see it in your eyes, you are worried about something. Go ahead dear."

"Well first I was wondering where I am exactly?"

"Hmm I suppose you could say you are in another world. It's hard to say. I don't even know exactly where we are. This place is called the afterlife. The place your soul and mind go after you have died on earth. Now why don't you ask me what you really want to know."

"Alright"

"Don't be scared, I'm here to help"

"I know it's just….If I was carrying a child when I died, if it died too where does it go?"

"It is right with you now. Make sure you eat right honey. That baby's going to need lots of love and nourishment."

"Really it's here!"

"yes! Would you like to see it?"

"Yea"

I was filled with the most hope, and joy possible in that moment. Our baby was still going to be born, still going to experience life in one way or another. I still felt the pain of missing Neo, and knowing our baby will be growing up without its father though. Juliana came into my room and told me to lay down on my bed. I was only a few weeks pregnant at most, but I lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach and Juliana waved her hand over it making it clear. I could see this tiny spec of glowing light, glowing with life.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked.

I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want to find out with out Neo, but I felt in my heart that I already knew anyways, so I said, "yes".

"It's a girl" Juliana said. Somehow I knew she was going to say this. We are going to have a little girl. I knew my life would be completely different, but this tiny child was a part of me, and most importantly a part of Neo, and a product of our love. I finally decided to ask Juliana my last question, "Can we look in on the 'living'?"

"Yes of course, all you have to do is look out your window, say the name of the person you wish to see, and look to the sky. I have to go check on some things now, so I'll leave you alone. If you need anything at all just let me know, you will be moving into your new home in a few days."

"Thank you Juliana" I said

"Get some rest Trinity."

I stood up, walked over to the window and whispered the name of the one I love, "Neo". I looked into the sky only to see agent Smith taking over his body.

"Neo!" I screamed feeling helpless here. That is one thing I hate, feeling helpless, being helpless. Neo was in pain, he was dying. I wanted to stop watching, but he needed me with him. I continued to watch as all of the agents seemed to blow up. I was filled with so many emotions as tears filled my eyes. I didn't know what to do, but then the thought entered my head, If he died he must be here.

A/N- there ya go chapter 2….the next one will be up soon…..


	3. Chapter 3

Life in Death

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone or anything from the Matrix, just attempting to write about them….

"Juliana!" I screamed.

She came running noticing the tears staining my cheeks. "What happened Trinity?"

"It's Neo he died…I saw him he was turned into agent Smith and then they all blew into pieces. I couldn't do anything…I couldn't help him."

"It's alright, there was nothing you could have done. It was meant to be."

"Juliana?" I asked hesitantly. The next question would either confirm my biggest hope or my biggest fear.

"Yes?"

"If Neo is dead is he here too?"

"Oh yes, would you like to see him? He won't be awake for about an hour or so, but you can sit with him if you like."

I was already up and heading out the door. I had to find him.

"Take the elevator, tell him who your looking for." Juliana yelled after me.

Quickly I reached the elevator and pressed the one button I could see. An old man with a soft forehead and a white beard was standing in the doorway when It opened.

"Take me to Neo" I said. He simply shook his head in reply and the doors closed. After what seemed to be an eternity the elevator stopped and the man said, "second door on your left."

I ran out of the elevator and into Neo's room. There he was lying still and looking so perfect. His eyes, his beautiful eyes were back. His big brown eyes that let me see into the depths of his soul. I never thought I would be able to look into them again. He is sleeping peacefully. I cant wait for them to open, but for now I am content just having him here with me. I kneel next to his bed, identical to the one I found myself in a few hours earlier, and I run my fingers through his soft brown hair. I felt so much comfort from this simple gesture. I lightly lay my head on his chest and close my eyes taking Julianas advice and "Getting some rest."

A/N Sorry this chapters sooo short! I'll update again in the next few days…please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Life in Death

Chapter 4

"Trinity?" I hear his voice. It sounds so wonderful.

"Neo" is all I can get out at the moment in a whisper that is barely heard. Finally I am looking into those eyes again filled with so much love. Before I could register what was happening I felt his lips on mine. Very gentle, but filled with passion. I know this is where I belong. All the love, fear, and hope is passing between us and I feel complete again. Then I remember our daughter and I know I must break away from the kiss. Reluctantly I pull away from him but our faces are still close. He looks at me questioningly, and I look up at him with all the love I am feeling reflected in my eyes.

"Neo there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Trin?" He sounds worried hearing the serious tone in my voice.

"Don't worry it's something good." I reassured him. "Do you remember that night in Zion when we made love in the cave?"

"How could I forget?"

A small smile crept upon my face as I continued, "Well it seems as though we made something else that night too. Neo we're having a baby girl."

A huge grin spread across Neo's face, and he pulled me into his arms lifting me onto the bed with him. Then he shifted so that his head was next to my stomach, and proceeded to talk to our daughter.

"Hi precious, this is your daddy. We're going to love you so much, I'm so happy you're here." He started to massage my stomach gently, he looked so damn cute. I couldn't help myself I leaned down and captured his lips again. Now "life" or "death" whatever it is was perfect.

…………………………………………………………………………………...

9 months later

Keona Bree Anderson was born 9 months later. The birth was quick only three hours, and we were filled with Joy to finally meet our daughter. Her name was tough to decide but Neo had liked Keona, and after hearing it's meaning it seemed perfect to me too. Keona means, "God's gracious gift." Which she is, and Bree which I suggested means "strong one". I am holding her in my arms right now, wrapped up in the soft hospital blankets with a tiny hat covering her wisps of dark brown hair.

She is so small. It is amazing how connected you feel to this person meeting them only hours ago. I love her so much. Neo loves her so much. He fingers are wrapped tightly around Neo's pinky, and I was sure that this is what life was all about.

A/N So theres chapter 4….what do ya think? I will have the next posted soon, sorry this one was pretty short again!


End file.
